1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to dog scent-training devices and chew toys for pets and more particularly to a scent-filled device intended for training a dog to locate specific species of edible, medicinal or other desired fungi species.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that dogs in particular have an acute sense of smell and, consequently, dogs have been used to perform various forms of scent-based detection work, including search and rescue of missing or injured persons, narcotic and drug detection by the police and federal authorities, accelerant detection in possible arson matters, and incendiary device detection for bomb threats. Trained truffle hounds, used to located subterranean fungi, are a long-standing European tradition. Scent-related games of the “hide-and-seek” variety are becoming part of a new repertoire of owner and pet interactions.
As the interest in fungi as sources of food, medicine and natural dyes continues to grow in the United States, more people will become involved in locating and collecting wild fungi. A dog has an average of between twenty-five and forty times the number of olfactory cells compared to that of humans, this increased sensory ability allows a trained dog to detect particular species of mushrooms very efficiently. A dog trained in fungi detection increases the chance of successful mushroom collecting and provides an enjoyable way for owners and pets to interact.
Moreover, scent-related games that utilize the canine talent for scent location and discrimination are becoming more popular with the average dog owner and less exclusively the purview of the professional trainer or obedience competitor. “Hide-and-seek” and “which hand is it in?” are examples of scent games anyone can enjoy with their pet. Scent can also be used to create enthusiasm for a dog learning to retrieve.
Many highly desired edible and medicinal mushroom species are not available commercially, or only available at high cost. Due to many fungi's unique symbiotic relationships with other living plants and trees, they cannot presently be cultivated; the only way to possess some mushrooms is to collect them from the wild. Species sought after in Europe and North America include: Boletus edulis (Cep), Morchella esculenta (Morel), Agaricus augustus (Prince), Armillaria ponderosa (Matsutake), Cantharellus cibarius (Chanterelle), Dentinum repandum (Hedgehog), Coprinus comatus (Shaggy Mane), Amanita caesarea (Caesar's Amanita), Pleurotus ostreatus (Oyster), Lactarius deliciosus (Milkcap), Lepista nuda (Blewit), Sparasis crispa (Cauliflower), Grifola frondosa (Maitake), and Tuberales (Truffles).
At this time, the prior art is not concerned directly with training dogs to locate, by scent and sight, desired mushroom species, terrestrial or subterranean. No training aid or toy allows a dog to associate a size and form with the appropriate scent as the target of a fungal search. However, prior art does include examples of scent related dog training devices and methods. Prior art also includes toys scented by various means to increase their desirability to pets. Some examples of these are found in the following U.S. patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,425,350 discloses a method and apparatus for training and using dogs in the detection of fungi and bacterial contaminants to inexpensively recognize sites in need of decontamination.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,531,145 discloses silica gel beads that conveniently release scent. One embodiment of the invention is to train dogs to hunt using scent.
A number of chew toys have been disclosed that contain a scent component in their manufacture to make them more attractive to carnivores, especially dogs. One example is U.S. Pat. No. 6,415,741, a scented chew toy that allows the scented material to be inserted within the body of the chew toy during manufacture. The scent is released through channels in outer frame of the toy, at the same time preventing the scented material from coming off on the hands when handled.
Chewable pet toys, especially toys with irregular surfaces, provide benefits to pets, such as masticatory exercise and dental prophylaxis. Irregular shapes give erratic movements to toys and provide stimulation and exercise to pets. Scents, particularly food scents, are sensory attractants and increase an animal's interest in the toy. Hollow chew toys that can be filled with treats (dog biscuits, kibble, canned dog food, jerky treats etc.) to retain an animal's interest for a longer period of time while they try to dislodge the treats have also been disclosed, such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,166. Toys designed to hold catnip, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,682,838, use scents as a stimulant and play enticement for feline pets.
A pet toy that can be used in conjunction with a scent-training method designed specifically for the detection of desired fungi has yet to be developed. A multipurpose toy that also provides chewing exercise, treat dispensing, scent (i.e. food treats, catnip) and sound (bells) enticements that will engage and maintain the play interest of a pet would benefit a pet owner as well as their canine or feline companion.